Out of touch
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Los pensamientos de un solitario siempre crean satisfactorias fantasías que se funden con los recuerdos de esos contactos fugaces.


_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

_Disclaimer: Krilllin, No. 18, Dragon Ball y todo lo que tiene que ver con la obra de Akira Toriyama no me pertenecen y este relato está siendo publicado con el único fin de la diversión y la convivencia entre los que leemos fan fics de Dragon Ball, y para el concurso de "Lemon Fanfiction" organizado por el grupo "Por los que leemos FanFics de Dragon Ball" en Face Book_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Out of touch**

El rumor de las olas acariciando la playa impregnaba el ambiente con el sabor salado del mar. La arena blanca se coloreaba con el carmín pálido del ocaso, el viento mecía las hojas de la palmera y las ropas holgadas de Krillin. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su larga bermuda, Krillin contemplaba el horizonte opuesto al atardecer, sus pensamientos se debatían entre la hermosa fotografía de un recuerdo y el no querer pensar en ello ni un instante más.

Sin darse cuenta levantó la mano a su mejilla izquierda, en el lugar preciso en el que sus labios, los de ella, habían acariciado su piel. El pensar, una y otra vez, en ese instante le hacía daño, lo sometía contra el piso con la fuerza de la imposibilidad, con la respuesta tajante del _no, no volverá a pasar, olvídalo de una vez, ¡maldición!_

Cualquiera pensaría que recordar ese momento tan emocionante y único no le molestaría a nadie, pero a Krillin sí. Sobre todo por las ganas que tenía de que volviera a suceder, de no quedarse estático en esta ocasión como si fuera un chamaco de secundaria. No, en esta ocasión, si se diera, haría las cosas diferentes, pondría su mejor cara de seducción y la tomaría de la cintura, la acercaría a su cuerpo y le robaría el beso más apasionado de la historia en todo el mundo mundial.

Y seguramente ella lo asesinaría después, aunque no importaba, Krillin moriría tranquilo y satisfecho.

Contempló la quietud del mar un momento más, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que, de hecho, jamás iba a volverla a ver, así que para Krillin, lo mejor sería olvidarse de una vez por todas de ella y continuar con su entrenamiento, que bastante descuidado lo tenía.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que en ese momento, diera la vuelta y ella estuviera ahí, de pie detrás de él, mirándolo con sus pálidos ojos azules de ensueño.

¿Por qué iba a estar ella ahí?

"Hola, Krillin."

Sí, por supuesto, Krillin sintió las piernas temblándole y un escalofrío subiendo por su espina. ¿Ella sabía su nombre? Sólo recordaba haberla escuchado llamarlo muchacho pelón.

Se giró, aún con las piernas temblándole, lo ideal, en su mente, habría sido que ella estuviera vestida con una falda, no la de mezclilla sino una más holgada, menos rígida y llena de flores y colores alegres, algo que resaltara la forma hermosa de sus piernas asesinas. Su cabello atado con un broche de un lado y algunas pulseras en sus muñecas. Eso habría sido lo ideal, en la mente de Krillin, pero también habría sido mucho pedir. Además, ese no parecía ser el estilo de No. 18.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lo primero que uno pensaría es que No. 17 también estaría cerca y los dos habían recordado sus planes (programación) para acabar con Gokú. ¿Habrían ido ya con él y ahora estaban cazándolos a ellos?

"Vine porque" titubeó, "quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí."

"Ah, no fue nada."

"Quizá para ti no tenga significado alguno, pero para mí" guardó silencio, por primera vez Krillin notó el nerviosismo en ella. "Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí."

Esas palabras hicieron que Krillin tuviera más confianza en sí mismo, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella y le sujetó una mano.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Dieciocho."

Su voz fue un susurro conjugado con el batir de las olas en la playa. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y él sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Eres... eres muy lindo conmigo." Las palabras salieron con algo de dificultad.

"No podría ser de ninguna otra forma, tú, de verdad, me gustas mucho."

Las miradas se hicieron más profundas, Krillin podía ver un ligero temblor en las orbes azules de la chica hermosa delante de él. Podía sentir sus palpitaciones llegando hasta los dedos delicados implacables, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración entrecortada. Y, antes de que Krillin pudiera decir nada, ella se adelantó.

"Vamos adentro."

Krillin tragó saliva, ¿adentro?

"El maestro Roshi está dormido en la sala."

"Pues entremos por la ventana, ven."

Subieron, flotaron tomados de la mano como un par de globos atados al mismo lazo. Abrieron la ventana y se escurrieron como adolescentes al cuarto desordenado de Krillin. Se sintió un poco apenado, pero ella le restó interés.

"No estoy aquí para ver tu cuarto hecho ruinas, Krillin."

"Y ¿entonces...?"

Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, ella selló sus labios con un beso suavecito. Sus labios se aplastaron con los de ella y sintió su aliento queriendo invadir su ser. La mano delicada y pequeña apretó con un poco más de fuerza la suya y, a ciegas, Krillin buscó la cintura de ella. La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad. El roce de los labios transmitía la necesidad de ambos, la sed de néctar y elíxir de amor.

"No, espera."

Dijo ella y lo apartó delicadamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Krillin se había quedado con ganas de más, sin que se diera cuenta, sus manos, en forma de garras, se habían aferrado a su cintura.

"Me da pena que me veas."

Krillin no podía creer lo perfecta que le parecía a cada momento.

"No voy a verte, si de verdad te incomoda."

Prometió él, pero para ella no parecía suficiente.

"¿Te molestaría...?"

Inició ella sacando, de algún lado, una cinta, larga como listón de color azul, como su falda. Krillin la miró desconcertado, sin entender qué era lo que quería. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de cuáles eran las intensiones de No. 18, con una sonrisa de medio lado, aceptó en silencio.

Se dio la vuelta, por la ventana entraban los rayos de un sol en agonía, el mundo parecía teñirse de un carmín cálido y reconfortante. Instantes después el listón cegó los ojos de Krillin. En medio de la oscuridad sintió las manos delicadas de No. 18 atando en su nuca el listón, cuando quedó firme, ella lo tomó de los hombros y deslizó los dedos por su pecho, sin hacerlo girar, se colgó de su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de Krillin, él podía sentir su aliento rozándole la oreja, sus cabellos jugueteando en su cuello, la elevación de sus pechos contra su espalda, los brazos como constrictoras alrededor de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones eran muy agradables, reconfortantes y, para su sorpresa, tibias.

"Dije que vine a agradecerte" susurró No. 18 en su oído, "pero en realidad mi motivación era otra."

Plantó un beso en su mejilla y puso sus manos en movimiento.

Krillin sintió las manos de la chica acariciando su pecho, subiendo hasta el cuello, rasguñándolo un poquito con la punta de las uñas, sin hacerle daño, sólo un roce fugaz. Los dedos bajaron en estampida, buscaron los límites de la playera demasiado grande para él, se metieron por debajo de la tela e hicieron contacto con la piel suave, tibia y firme de Krillin. Él se estremeció, los dedos delgados de No. 18 estaban tibios, eran muy suaves y hábiles en lo que hacían. Sintió la exploración en las líneas de su cuerpo fuerte. Acariciaron y tocaron todo lo que quisieron antes de dirigirse al sur. Con una habilidad sobrecogedora, No. 18 metió las manos debajo de la bermuda de Krillin. Todo el cuerpo del peleador tembló de excitación al sentir los dedos perdiéndose en el bosque hirsuto de su entrepierna, pero no hubo contacto alguno con su sexo en vías de crecimiento, la cercanía que no alcanzaba a ser unión lo excitó más, no comprendía cómo, pero así era. Las manos exploraron los alrededores, peinaban los vellos, acariciaban los muslos, se metían en las ingles, le dieron la vuelta a la cintura y Krillin, con una sonrisa, sintió cómo No. 18 le estrujaba las nalgas.

"Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Krillin." Susurró en su oreja. "Podría manosearte toda la noche y no me cansaría de hacerlo."

Como para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, la mano derecha subió al pecho de Krillin y cubrió los golpes de su corazón con caricias circulares, mientras, la honorable surda se quedaba con la parte más divertida, y claro como todos bien saben, con la zurda se siente más rico.

Los dedos juguetearon un poco más con las hebras del vello púbico, se deslizaban por las ingles y rosaban la arrugada piel de la entrepierna. Con cada toque fantasmal, Krillin se retorcía un poquito mientras pensaba que No. 18 era muy buena en lo que estaba haciendo. Krillin simplemente se había entregado a los placeres de esas caricias, había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y ahora ella tenía el control total de la situación. En los labios de Krillin habitaba una sonrisa similar a las del Maestro Roshi, lo gozaba, estaba disfrutándolo mucho y No. 18 se daba cuenta de ellos, eso la motivaba un poco más a continuar, a hacerlo desear más y calentarlo como una tetera sobre la fogata.

"Voy a hacerte el amor, Krillin" le dijo, al tiempo que su mano izquierda sujetaba despiadadamente su miembro enhiesto, "voy a tomar esta parte de ti y voy a albergarla en mi interior hasta que me sacie de ella. Voy a hacerte pedazos, muchacho, no soy una chica fácil de complacer, ¿sabes? Espero que tus años de entrenamiento sirvan de algo porque voy a comerte entero."

¡Wow! Por todos los Seres Superiores, ¡qué mujer! Intentar describir los temblores de Krillin sería imposible, el muchacho estaba a mil, las palabras de No. 18, bendita No. 18, terminaron de ponerlo listo, erguido, orgulloso y descabellado para lo que venía a continuación y las palabras de la chica prometían un encuentro catastrófico para el universo. Krillin casi podía visualizar la infinidad de posibilidades en ese pequeño cuarto desordenado, y digo casi podía visualizarlas porque en su mente el desfile era de una infinidad de posiciones y sensaciones en las que podrían acomodarse para hacer lo que ella había prometido; comérselo entero. ¡No debió haber aceptado no mirar!

Los jadeos entrecortados que escapaban por entre los labios de Krillin resonaban en el planeta, pensó que debía tranquilizarse o por lo menos bajar el volumen de su escándalo, porque tranquilizarse sería imposible. Si continuaba así, Roshi iba a despertarse y...lo siguiente sería muy desagradable.

No. 18 cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Le dio la vuelta y lo arrojó de espaldas a la cama, Krillin la sintió acercándose y un segundo después sus ropas estaban desgarradas en el piso. La brisa refrescaba su excitación, pero el pilar de su deseo no mermaba su potencia.

"Qué grande."

Susurró ella y la sangre impulsó un poco más ese pilar. Krillin lo sentía a punto de explotar, la sensación era agradable, pero desesperante a un tiempo.

Las manos tibias de la chica se posaron en sus muslos y su aliento acarició la vermiforme virilidad delante de su rostro. Sí, ella estaba allí, arrodillada frente a la cama a unos centímetros de "comérselo entero". Krillin quería ver, no podía perderse por nada del mudo ese espectáculo, por nada del mundo.

Se irguió un poco, arrancó la venda de sus ojos y...

Abrió los ojos.

Flotando, sobre las olas del mar, a un par de metros delante de él, se encontraba la verdadera No. 18 y no la de sus fantasías. Lo miraba raro, como con desagrado, en un segundo, Krillin se preguntó por qué y sintió, una pulsada dentro de su bermuda. Bajó la vista y vio la forma de sus pensamientos queriendo escapar por debajo de la tela. Con la cara más roja que el sol ocultándose detrás del horizonte, Krillin se dejó caer de nalgas y escondió su erección entre las piernas. Miró a No. 18 esperando que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— Quizá no haya elegido el mejor momento para venir.

Su voz y su forma de hablar eran colosalmente diferentes a las que Krillin había imaginado.

— No, lo...disculpa, de haber sabido...yo no...

Balbuceó sin decir nada y mejor se quedó callado.

— Hagamos esto de una vez —cortó ella y se acercó hasta él. Se quedó parada a un lado y lo contempló con una mirada fría cargada de hostilidad celeste, muy diferente a la que Krillin había imaginado—. Vine a darte las gracias por lo que hiciste allá arriba.

Dijo, pero no tenía la voz ni el tono dulce que Krillin había imaginado, era directa y se notaba que no le resultaba sencillo hacerlo. Se miraron en silencio un momento.

— No tenías por qué dar las gracias —replicó Krillin con la voz temblorosa—, lo hice porque debe ser horrible vivir con una bomba dentro de tu cuerpo.

La mirada en los ojos de No. 18 se suavizó un poco.

— Lo es, pero no era tu problema y no tenías por qué hacer nada al respecto.

Replicó ella, Krillin casi sentía que lo estaban regañando, se encogió de hombros y no supo qué más decir.

— Bueno —agregó ella—, sólo quería venir a decir eso.

Miró al sol, Krillin pudo apreciar en ese momento que ella era mucho más hermosa en persona que en sus fantasías.

No. 18 lo sorprendió mirándola con ojos de enamorado y ella le devolvió la misma mirada fría de siempre, pero hubo algo en sus ojos. Se acuclilló junto a él.

— Debería irme ya pero —hizo una pausa, Krillin no podía creer lo bonita que era—, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

* * *

_1246hrs  
__05/02/15_

_Waazzaaaaaaaa...ah, no, eso ya lo había dicho xDDD_

_Pues acá está, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un limón y mucho menos de una pareja que me pareciera taaaaaan...poco sensual, por decirlo de alguna forma. Creo que en esta pareja toda la carga erótica la tiene No. 18, me gusta la pareja? No, creo que... bueno, no importa lo que yo crea, me parece que hice lo mejor que pude con estos dos aunque 18 me gustaría más verla en mi ca...no ya xDDDD_

_Empecé a escribir en la mañana, como a eso de las 1130hrs, el principio es muy rápido, lo sé, me interesaba llegar ya a la parte erótica porque no podía dejar que se extendiera mucho; se me hacía tarde para el trabajo hahahaha, es lo malo de ser un escritor pobre :/  
_

_Espero que les guste, la verdad quise hacerlo diferente, pero me gusta así como quedó, no está tan cargado de erotismo como me habría gustado, pero así como está me parece bonito, está hecho con mucho amor. Gracias por leer y recuerden..._

_**Sus críticas son mi sendero a la mejoráncia!**_

_**«-( ****H.S**** )-»**_


End file.
